In order to provide a lighting system with the potential of individual control, and also energy savings, it is desirable to have the lighting system controllable from a mobile device which an ordinary user usually carries, such as a smart phone, a tablet, or any other mobile device, which is arranged for local area wireless communication, such as Bluetooth®, Zigbee®, or the like.
One example of such a known lighting control is disclosed in WO2007/072314, where the mobile device transmits a signal, which is received by the lighting devices, and measured as regards signal strength or time of flight, which can be used to determine the distance between the mobile device and the lighting devices. Each lighting device then returns a signal to the mobile device including an ID of the lighting device, its location, and the measured value of the signal transmitted by the mobile device. From the signals received, the mobile device determines its own location and the distances to the lighting devices, which have responded. The mobile device determines the nearest lighting device and controls its light output.
However, in addition to control the currently nearest lighting device it would be desired to be able to control the lighting device which is about to become the nearest one when the mobile device, i.e. the user carrying it, moves around.